1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printers and ink ribbon cartridges and methods pertaining thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,495; 2,764,934; 3,774,538; 4,160,605; 4,479,730; 4,581,616; 4,609,298; 4,611,218; 4,655,623; 4,673,304; 4,685,815; 4,702,631; 4,776,714; 4,830,523; 4,832,514; 4,899,172; 4,910,602; 4,914,452; 4,915,516; 4,924,242; 4,944,619; 4,957,379; 4,970,531; 5,035,325; 5,128,763; and British patent 1,455,915.
The invention relates to an improved, user-friendly, compact, portable, small-footprint, easy-to-use printer.
A feature of the invention is an improved ink ribbon cartridge. A specific embodiment of the cartridge is comprised of a cartridge housing with a stationary shaft and a brake member on the shaft in frictional contact with an inner surface of a core of an ink ribbon roll. The brake member cooperates with the core to prevent an excessive amount of ink ribbon to be paid out during the printing operation and to maintain tension in the ink ribbon.
Another feature of the invention is the new use of a tubular member as a brake member cooperating with the inner surface of a core of an ink ribbon roll.
Another feature of the invention resides in an improved arrangement for coupling an ink ribbon cartridge into a printer. In a specific embodiment, the ink ribbon cartridge includes a housing with first and second housing members spaced apart to provide an opening. The print head has a line of printing elements and is mounted on a support. The cartridge is mounted onto the printer so that the support and the print head enter the opening between the housing members of the cartridge.
It is another feature of the invention for the cartridge to have a flexible resilient housing wall within which the ink ribbon is based. The housing wall deflects resiliently while the cartridge is being inserted until the housing wall encounters a recess which causes the cartridge to detent essentially into its operating position.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an improved arrangement for detenting a cartridge in a printer.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an ink ribbon cartridge that forms part of an improved housing assembly of a printer. In a specific embodiment, a portion of the cartridge is received in the printer housing and another portion extends outside the printer housing. The print head is mounted on a support and the cartridge has an opening for receiving the support. The printer, thus, has a very compact organization.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an improved housing assembly for a printer in which the printer includes a printer housing and an ink ribbon cartridge coupled to the printer housing. In a specific embodiment, the cartridge is located and latched in its operating position, preferably by a toggle mechanism.
It is a another feature of the invention to provide a thermal printer operable in both thermal direct and thermal transfer modes, wherein an ink ribbon cartridge housing is effective for forming a portion of the guideway for the web to be printed upon and for providing part of the printer housing during operation in the thermal direct mode, and wherein the cartridge housing is effective additionally for supplying ink ribbon to the thermal print head during operation in the thermal transfer mode.
Other features of the invention will be evident to one skilled in the art by reference to the drawings, the following description and the appended claims.